May Reilly (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Ben Parker (husband, deceased); Peter Parker (nephew) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly blonde) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Quotation = Dear Spider-Man... I don't know how... or even where to send this, but I was told that if I ever needed to get something off my chest that I should write down. A year ago, I lost my husband and best friend Ben Parker. And yesterday... I watched as my nephew was almost taken from me when some monsters attacked his school. But you saved the day. You saved them all... including my Peter. Now I'm not one for the notion that people wear masks and settle thing with their fists. But I know my Ben would always tell me that With great power comes great responsibility. And if Ben was alive to see this new age of heroes, well he would simply smile his wide, beautiful smile and say... Keep your head on straight and go '''get 'em'!'' Sincerely, May Parker. | Speaker = Aunt May | QuoteSource = Marvel Universe Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Early Life May Parker (née Reilly) was the wife of Ben Parker and lived in Forest Hills, New York. She raised her orphan nephew, Peter Parker. What she doesn't know is that secretly, Peter gained arachnid super-powers, which he used to fight crime, after the death of Ben at the hands of a burglar. Great Power Aunt May is involved in various hobbies such as yoga, cooking classes and bowling, which allow Peter to sneak out of the house without arousing suspicion. Aunt May was worried for Peter when he came home, after Frightful Four attacked Midtown High School. She reminded Peter of the cake, which he forgot to bring home for Ben's Birthday. She didn't mind and told him that she was happy he was safe. Back in Black When Peter had the flu, May tries to bring him a macrobiotic shake but he is in his Spider-Man suit so he slams the door one her spilling her drink. Back in Black Aunt May and Peter watch the news when they learn that Spider-Man had attacked and beaten Batroc the Leaper. Me Time Aunt May goes on a quad biking holiday leaving Peter home alone. The team watch the security tapes in the Parker house and view May reading Peter a bedtime story. Strange Days When Peter wakes up in his room he discover he has six arms, he tries to hide it from Aunt May. But when she comes into the room she has the head of a Spider and tries to kiss Peter's forehead. At that moment Peter woke up discovering it was just a dream. Awesome Peter tries to sneak home after a fight with the Juggernaut, and he is able to convince Aunt May he had a good nights sleep. When Peter tries to find his chemistry set Aunt May reveals she sold it in a yard sale. Home Sick Hulk The Hulk smashes back into Spider-Man's life, sick with an alien infection. Spidey has no choice but to keep the green goliath home and keep Hulk hidden from Aunt May, and protect him from invading aliens. Attack of the Beetle Spider-Man battles the Beetle in a fancy restaurant in Manhattan while his Aunt May watches, the Beetle fires a missile at her. But the full story is revealed with a Flashback to the morning, during a meeting between Aunt May and Principal Coulson and secret S.H.I.E.L.D. handler, Agent Coulson. The two hit it off and which really annoyed Peter as his two worlds appear to be colliding. Peter is horrified when Aunt May goes on a date with his principal. Spider-Man stalks them to a restaurant, and is freaked out when Coulson touches her back. Spider-Man does his best to disrupt the date by stealing food and calling him pretending to be Nick Fury. He then spills water on him and confronts Coulson in the bathroom about taking out his Aunt. Things get even more complicated when the high tech assassin, the Beetle, who is out for revenge against Coulson. The Beetle fires a missile at Aunt May, but is deflected by Coulson using a tray and the patrons escape. They battle the Beetle who attacks with Missiles while Aunt May is escorted to safety by Coulson. Spider-Man threw a piano at the Beetle to no avail, he attacks and the fight leads outside. The Beetle then sets his eyes on Coulson again, but Spider-Man intervenes. The Beetle attacks Coulson who shows his impressive fighting technique. He then disrupts the armor with a fork and smoke bombs the restaurant to escape, in that time he kidnaps Aunt May. Using the Spider-Cycle they track the Beetle to the USS Excelsior. They battle the Beetle on the ship but before he can fire a missile, Aunt May escapes and uses the jet engine to blast the Beetles armor off, allowing Coulson and Spider-Man to knock him out. He was then cuffed and S.H.I.E.L.D. was called to take him away. Coulson reveals that he has only the best intentions regarding his Aunt. Coulson escorts May home, but with Peter's approval they continue their date. Rise of the Goblin The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier crashes into the ocean, which is revealed to be the home of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees. Peter asks Aunt May if the team could move in as they had nowhere to stay. She welcomes the team in with open arms. The Lizard Aunt May enjoys the team staying at the Parker house, but the crowded house is to much for Peter. But after battling the Lizard the team rush home for dinner. Hawkeye Aunt May shows the team who are still staying at the house pictures of Peter as a child dressed as a daffodil. Spidah-Man! Aunt May goes to look after her sick sister, but decides to stay longer due to enjoying her time away. House Arrest When returns home he learns that Aunt May has gone away and the team is planning a party at the house. Due to the faulty S.H.I.E.L.D. security system the house is destroyed with Aunt May on her way. At that moment four S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters bring a replicate house and drops it in place and after one or two minor touches everything is back to normal just in time for Aunt May's return. The Incredible Spider-Hulk When the Hulk wakes up in Peter's body Aunt just ignores his behavior just thinking he is acting like a teenager. Ultimate Deadpool Spider-Man while fighting Deadpool remembers that if it wasn't for Aunt May or Uncle Ben he may have turned out the same. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the May Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Misty Lee. * This Aunt May is much more active and stronger than her mainstream counterpart. She maintains a full life and job. * Aunt May appears in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. * Aunt May appears in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures'' comic. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family